Girl Meets Chemistry
by ditoteam
Summary: The six friends made it all the way through their freshman year without high school tearing them apart but what happens when sophomore year starts and chemistry begins to brew in some unlikely places. Please leave a comment if you have any constructive criticism.
1. Homework? 1

**Riley's Room Bay Window**

About one Year after the Ski Lodge Trip.

(Farkle and Riley are sitting in Window seat with their Homework out while talking.)

Riley: I am so glad we got our fall midterm project done for advanced chemistry. I don't even know why I put myself through the torcher of taking that class.

Farkle: I think the reason you signed up for it is that I told you if you wanted to become a pediatric nurse you needed to do well in chemistry.

Riley: But Farkle that doesn't even make sense. It's not like that job requires me to do chemistry.

Farkle: Oh really Riley? Because you need to know how to convert dosages down to the right amount for a child, and that's chemistry and if a kid ingests chemicals that are bad for them.

Riley: I get it Farkle chemistry is important, but I still have to admit it's the hardest class I've ever taken.

Farkle: I knew it would be Riley, and that's why I offered to take advanced chemistry with you instead of college biology with Smakle.

Riley: I know, and I appreciate it I'm just nervous.

Farkle: About what?

Riley: About disappointing my mother she can be pretty intense when it comes to school, and If I don't make an A on this project then I'll make a C in chemistry for the semester.

Farkle: Relax I'm sure we'll make an A and besides if it makes you feel any better I currently only have a high B in Chem.

Riley: Yeah actually that makes me feel a lot better. I just assumed you had an A.

Farkle: Everyone does. I get that I'm smart, but I'm not perfect, and I'm sick of everyone expecting me to be.

Riley: Farkle I'd never expect or want you to be anything other than just Farkle.

Farkle: I appreciate that Riley. Smackle and my father would never say something like that.

Riley: How come? They both love you.

Farkle: I know they just are always pushing me to be my best, and I respect that.

Riley: But it's hard always having to make straight A's to prove yourself and sometimes you just wish they'd quit micromanaging you and just sit back and let you fail or succeed on your own?

Farkle: You get me, Riley, you always have.

(Farkle smiles and looks into Riley's eyes a little more intensely than normal and then turns his head away as if he's about to cry)

Riley: what's wrong Farkle?

Farkle: It's nothing.

Riley: It's not anything Farkle now tell me what's wrong?

Farkle: I just… Well, I've been dating Smakle for two years now, and although we make sense on paper, I'm not sure If I see us ending up together, and I feel like I should know that by now.

Riley: I don't get it I mean you know you love her right?

Farkle: Yes but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm in love with her I mean I love Maya, and I could never see myself marrying her.

Riley: Well and you still love me right?

Farkle: Always Riley always. I just meant I could love a girl without seeing a romantic future with them, and I'm not sure I see one with smackle.

Riley: I don't get it?

Farkle: If I say how I feel do you promise not to call me a sexist pig again.

Riley: Well that depends on whether or not what you say makes you sound like a sexist pig.

Farkle: Fair enough. Smakle is clearly my intellectual superior, and whenever I'm around her, I feel inferior.

Riley: If you're trying to tell me you don't want to date smackle because she's smarter then you then you are a sexist pig.

Farkle: Let me finish Riley. It's not just that she's smarter than me that hurts it's that every chance she gets she feels the need to rub the fact that she's smarter than me in my face.

Riley: well did you tell her that?

Farkle: I've tried, but it's hard to tell her stuff like that without her just blaming it on her Asperger's which I get plays a part in the way she treats me, but I feel she could make more of an effort than she does.

Riley: I don't know what to say Farkle other than you need to talk to her.

Farkle: I know I just wish it was as easy to talk to her as it is talking to you.

Riley: I sometimes feel that way when it comes to talking to Lucas I just don't feel as comfortable around him as I do around you.

Farkle: (Farkle smiles at Riley) well we have known each other a lot longer maybe that has something to do with it.

Riley: Maybe

(Topanga walks in room.)

Topanga: Riley Mister Minkus just called and said Farkle never cam (Topanga stops when she sees Farkle.) Farkle what are you still doing here it's almost breakfast time.

Farkle: Sorry Misses Mathews I guess Riley and I stayed up all night talking and working on our chemistry project.

Riley: I should have known better than to stay up talking it was around midnight when I turned my laptop off, and that must have been hours ago.

Topanga: well I'll call your dad and tell him you are still here, and I'll set you a place at the table for breakfast.

(Topanga leaves the room.)

Riley: I can't believe we stayed up all night talking I've only done that a couple of times with Lucas and that one time at the ski lodge.

Farkle: It's not that weird we've always talked a lot Riley.

(Topanga yells from the kitchen) Riley Lucas and Maya are here!

Riley: Ok mom I'll be out in a minute. Hey, Farkle can you go in the kitchen with everyone else so I can get ready for school?

Farkle: Oh yeah. (Farkle exits bedroom.)


	2. The Reaction 2

The Mathew's Kitchen

(Farkle Exits Riley's room and enters kitchen Lucas and Maya are already at the table Topanga is making eggs on the stove.)

Maya: You're wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday Farkle care to explain.

Lucas: (Lucas gets up out of his chair and grabs Farkle by the shirt.) Yeah care to explain?

Farkle: whoa Lucas I Just

Lucas: Just what Farkle?

(Cory walks into the room and sees Lucas and Farkle)

Cory: Why is there fighting in my kitchen? No fighting in

Lucas: Farkle spent the entire night in your daughter's bedroom sir.

Cory: Proceed

Farkle: We were just talking. Talking I tell ya!

Lucas: (Let's go of Farkle) well she's my girlfriend.

(Riley enters room.)

Riley: Good Morning friends' good morning family.

Lucas: Bay window Riley bay window now!

Riley: wha oh!

(Lucas pulls riley out of the kitchen to her room.)


	3. The Fight 3

**Riley's Room Bay Window**

About one Year after the Ski Lodge Trip.

(Lucas and Riley are sitting in Window seat.)

Lucas: I don't like that Farkle stayed here all night

Riley: We were just studying and talking all night.

Lucas: Well I don't like you talking to other guys when I'm not around.

Riley: That's insane Lucas. You once said you were a secure western hero and that I could talk to whoever I wanted, and I wanted to talk to Farkle one of my best friends.

Lucas: well I also said that I wanted all the important talks the ones we're going to think about and always remember to just be between us.

Riley: I can't do that Lucas.

Lucas: What?

Riley: I can't just not have any deep important talks with my friends besides it's not like you would be saying that if this was Maya.

Lucas: well she's a girl.

Riley: Well girls can like other girls.

Lucas: But do you like other girls?

Riley: No I like you, and I want you to quit getting so jealous.

Lucas: What makes you think I'm jealous?

Riley: Seriously you almost hit Farkle in my kitchen before he even had the chance to say anything.

Lucas: Yeah well

Riley: Well nothing Lucas I once made a pact with Maya that we would never settle for anyone less than Farkle and this is you acting less than Farkle.

Lucas: How am I supposed to act? He spent the night in your room.

Riley: You're supposed to trust the sweet innocent girl you've known for the past four years and dated for the past year isn't the kind of person who would cheat on someone.

Lucas: I do Riley I just mean

Riley: No Lucas I'm done talking about this. (Riley is crying.)

Lucas: I didn't mean to make you cry.

Riley: I think we need to break up.

Lucas: What why?

Riley: Because I need time to figure out the way I feel.

Lucas: Feel about what?

Riley: about us, about Farkle, about life in general.

Lucas: Uh?

Riley: I'm a girl Lucas we're complicated. I just need some time to think.

Lucas: So what does that mean for us?

Riley: relationship us is on a break.

Lucas: And friendship us?

Riley: The same as it's always been.


	4. Girl Talk 4

**Mathew's Hallway and Kitchen**

(See Farkle Maya and Cory with glasses and their ears up against the door to Riley's room then see Riley start to open the door and they all race back to the kitchen.)

Riley: How much of that did you guys hear?

Farkle: Enough to know you like me!

Riley: And what makes you think that Farkle?

Farkle: The fact that you use me as a threshold to judge the guys you date, although I am insulted that you see me as the minimum acceptable instead of the most exceptional.

Riley: Maya?

Maya: I think that Farkle over here has a big head, that Lucas was acting like a jerk, and that as my best friend you're better off without him.

Riley: Then why am I still sad?

Cory: Because all breakups are hard to even when you know it wasn't meant to be.

Riley: The thing is I don't know that. All I know is that I didn't like the way he was acting.

Maya: You still did the right thing

Farkle: Yeah Riley I agree with Maya, and I'm always here for you.

Maya: Me too.

Riley: Thanks, Farkle Thanks, Peaches.

(Riley, Maya, and Farkle share a group hug.)

Cory: Aw Topanga doesn't they remind you Shawn and I when we were their age?

Topanga: quit putting pressure on them to be us, Cory, they have their individual lives to live.

Cory: Yeah I guess.

Farkle: Thank you for breakfast misses Mathews, but I need to get ready for school and pick up Smakle. See you in chemistry class Riley?

Riley: see you in chemistry Farkle.


	5. School Drama 5

**Maya and Riley on the Subway**

(Standing in their usual spot holding onto the poll.)

Riley: What was I thinking breaking up with Lucas? He was the best boyfriend I ever had.

Maya: Unless you want me to count Charlie Gardener the Creepy creep creep he is the only boyfriend you ever had.

Riley: Yeah I just don't know if I did something stupid by breaking up with him.

Maya: Well why did you break up with him?

Riley: You Promise not to laugh?

Maya: Promise.

Riley: I don't know if it meant anything to Farkle but talking to him all night meant something to me.

Maya: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Riley: I like him now.

Maya: Riley likes Farkle Riley likes Farkle.

Riley: Shh someone will hear you. Besides, he's still dating Smakle.

Maya: So? I know he likes Smakle Riley, but he's been in love with you since we were seven!

Riley: Is Smakle our friend Maya?

Maya: Well I guess but only

Riley: No buts Maya she is our friend just like the boys are, and I can't just take Farkle away from her.

Maya: Why not?

Riley: Do you remember what she was like before she met Farkle and us.

Maya: You mean a nerd with no social skills and no friends?

Riley: Exactly I can't take everything away from her just because we like the same guy. Besides, I'm really not sure Farkle could see me as more than a friend.

(Sub stops and the girls get out and walk to school.)

 **School Hallway at Lockers**

(Maya shoves her books in her Locker and whispers to Riley.)

Maya: Riley you can't just avoid your feelings you tried that in Texas and all it did was blow up in your face.

Riley: Just drop it you're worse than Farkle!

Maya: That was rude.

Riley: I just meant he was the whole reason I told Lucas I still liked him.

Maya: How come?

Riley: Because Farkle said the same thing to me that you just did.

Maya: So great minds think alike.

Riley: yeah and they stick together, and end up with one another like Farkle and Smakle.

(Zay walks up to Riley's locker)

Zay: I never thought you, innocent little miss sunshine would have it in you to cheat on Lucas.

Riley: I never cheated on Lucas.

Zay: So was he lying when he told me that Farkle spent the night with you in your bedroom Riley.

Riley: No.

Zay: And was Lucas Lying when he said that you broke up with him because you have feelings for Farkle?

Riley: No but I never cheated on him.

Zay: Okay I believe you. so what did happen?

(Smakle sneaks up behind Zay.)

Smakle: So what is today's topic of conversation?

Zay: Well Riley here was

(Maya drags Zay into Mister Matthew's classroom.)

 **Corry's 10th** **Grade US History class.**

(Maya drags Zay into Mister Matthew's classroom.)

Zay: So do you like me now Maya? Because between the first triangle and now this new one, I'm finding it hard to keep up with who is with who.

Maya: Shut up Zay.

Zay: Feisty I like it.

Maya: I didn't pull you in here to flirt I pulled you in here so you wouldn't say anything about Riley liking Farkle to Smakle.

(Meanwhile Smakle is standing in the doorway to the classroom without Maya or Zay noticing see Smakle run off, and see Zay and Maya take their seats. Then Mister Mathews enters the room, and sits down at his desk.)

Cory: I'm surprised you two are here first it's usually Smakle and Farkle who are in class first.

Maya: well Farkle did say he was going back home so he could get ready for school, so he will probably be a bit late.

Zay: Oh yeah so Farkle did get some last night

Cory: Mister Babineaux if you ever insinuate something like that involving my daughter again you'll get detention and won't ever be allowed near my daughter again.

Zay: My bad I'm a just gonna quit talking and sit over here. (Zay moves to the back of the room.)

(Bell rings and everyone enters the classroom and sits in their seats except Farkle and Smakle.)

Cory starts lecturing about the civil war Yogi sits in Zay's seat.)

Lucas: Yogi why is Zay sitting in your seat?

Yogi: (Shrugs)

Cory: During the American Civil war in 1865 the common Idea was that the war was caused by the countries debate over slavery, but there were many factors went into the start of the civil war that had nothing to do with slavery and everything to do with common misunderstandings caused by the people living in north and south not understanding the others way of life.

Riley: I don't get what this has to do with us, daddy?

Lucas: Knock it off, Riley.

Riley: I don't know what you're talking about Lucas.

Lucas: Yes, you do it's this innocent little girl act you put on for everyone.

Riley: There's no act Lucas I'm just myself.

Maya: Yeah just because she broke your little ranger rick heart doesn't give you the right to accuse her of stuff.

Riley: Don't bother sticking up for me Maya Lucas is right I'm fifteen now I should start acting like an adult, and as an adult, I don't have to sit here and listen to Lucas spreading lies about me.

(Riley gets up to leave.)

Riley: Maya you coming?

Maya: Um actually Riles I kind of need to improve my history grade.

Riley: Fine I'll see you at lunch.

 **EXT. HALLWAY-DAY**

(Riley goes to storm out and runs into Farkle making them both trip)

Farkle: Wow I guess you really are falling for me huh? (Farkle laughs)

Riley: Hey. Farkle sorry about running into you like that I was just upset, and…

Farkle: Forgot to watch where you were going?

Riley: Yeah.

Farkle: Aren't we supposed to be in class right now?

Riley: Yes, I just got in an argument with Lucas, and couldn't stand to look at his smug perfect face for one more minute!

Farkle: So then ask your dad to give Lucas detention don't just storm off.

Riley: You're probably right.

Farkle: Aren't I always

(Riley punches Farkle playfully.)

Riley: Don't push it.

(The two of them walk back into class together holding hands.)

Lucas: See Zay I told they're a couple Now! You don't just have a guy friend spend the night in your room without anyone knowing, and it all be innocent!

(Lucas Storms out.)

Cory: I hope where you're storming off to is detention Mister Friar.

Lucas: Sure I'd rather be in detention than here anyhow.

Farkle: we a sure you all nothing happened.

(Riley sits down clearly defeated and upset.)

Farkle: Sorry I'm late sir

Cory: I am glad you could join us mister Minkus. Now maybe we all could actually salvage what's left of my class?

Riley: Of course.

Cory: Farkle answer me something what good came out of the civil war?

Maya: so we're just not going to address what just happened? What gives Matthews?

Cory: despite all your dramatic antics this is still a classroom, and I still must teach if any of you stand a shot at passing the AP American History exam. Now Farkle I believe I asked you a question.

Farkle: A lot of good sir after the conflict ended the south went through an industrial revolution and became less focused on just farming slavery ended, and the states became more unified.

Cory: Very good Farkle Now can anyone tell me why the civil war started?

(Farkle raises his hand.)

Cory: Maya.

Maya: Because of slavery.

Cory: That's what most people think, but I think the culprit was the fact that back in the eighteen hundred communication between the north and south was difficult to come by.

Maya: I don't get it Matthew's we communicate all the time what does this have to do with us.

Cory: Do I have to spell everything out for you people? I know that when you have different opinions from your friends about something it's easy to want to keep those opinions to yourself but once they come out and trust me they will there is going to be conflict and people are going to get hurt

Riley: Oh now I get it. So you're saying my problem with Lucas is like a civil war?

Cory: Not exactly. I'm saying it's better to deal with conflict than to avoid problems because even though it will cause fighting and people will get hurt in the end, you'll all become closer because of it.

Maya: I sure hope you're right about this one Matthew's otherwise this might be the end of our friend group.

Riley: Don't say that Maya!

Maya: What am I supposed to say when I see that you and Ranger Rick can't even look at one another?

Cory: Girls can you please deal with this latter?

Maya and Riley: No!

(Bell rings for class to end and people start to leave.)

Cory: Now don't forget your assignment for this week is to write an argumentative essay on why you think the civil war was a good thing or why you think the civil war was a bad thing!


	6. Lunch Time 6

**High school Cafeteria**

(Farkle, Zay, Riley, Lucas, and Maya all sit at a lunch table eating.)

There is a long dead silence in the room.

Zay: So how about them tacos Maya?

Maya: I can't handle this we are usually the loudest lunch table, and now everyone's barely speaking.

Lucas: Well what do you suggest I say to the girl who just dumped me?

Maya: I don't know huckleberry whatever your little cowboy heart pleases, but if you don't start saying something I'm going to poor this milk carton over your head!

(Maya stands up and tilts milk carton over Lucas's head.)

Riley: Maya stop flirting with Lucas

Maya: Ooh Riley I am so not flirting with Huckleberry of all people.

Lucas: Besides why do you care if Maya flirts with me?

Riley: I don't!

Lucas: well good.

Maya: Could you two be any more boring?

Farkle: Hey guys I hate to break whatever this is up, but has anyone seen Smackle?

Maya: I saw her this morning, but I didn't notice her in history class.

Riley: maybe she went home.

Random Cheerleader 1: Are you talking about that poor pathetic girl we saw crying in the bathroom.

Random Cheerleader 2: yeah it was so totally tragic she stormed out and went home.

Random cheerleader 3: Yeah totes.

Maya: Thanks I guess. Now could you all scurry on back to the set of mean girls where you belong?

(The three cheerleaders flip their hair angrily and storm off.)

Zay: Ha! Good one Maya.

Farkle: I have to find out what could be wrong with Smackle I have to go find her.

(Farkle gets up but Riley pulls him back down.)

Riley: I care about Smackle too Farkle but our presentation on our chemistry project is worth fifty percent of our midterm you can't just miss it.

Farkle: But Riley Smackle needs me.

Riley: But so do I if I get a fifty on this project because you don't show up to present then I'll make a c for the semester, and it won't be good for you either. Are you really willing to risk hurting me, and your 4.0 GPA just to see what's wrong with Smackle?

Farkle: I just can't stand the idea of her hurting.

Riley: you can go find her as soon as chemistry class ends.

Farkle: You're right Riley. What would I do without you?

Maya: Oh get a room you two.

Zay: don't you remember Maya they already did last night.

Riley and Farkle: How many times do we have to tell you two nothing happened?

Zay: Fryer over here has been awfully quiet care to answer?

Lucas: To be honest I don't care to talk to either Riley or Farkle right now.

(Lucas throws away his lunch tray and storms off.)

Riley: Lucas wait.

Zay: You still think you made the right decision breaking up with him Riley?

Riley: I think so, but I still don't like seeing him upset.

(Riley begins to tear up Maya gets up and hugs Riley)

Maya: it's going to be okay sugarplum. He just needs time.

(Farkle hugs Riley too.)

Farkle: It's like your dad said sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better.

Riley: How is it that you always know what to say Farkle?

Farkle: Because I'm a genius.

(School Bell rings)


	7. The Expirement 7

**INT. CLASSROOM-DAY**

Mister Morison: (AKA Chemistry teacher.) Riley Farkle you're up next.

Farkle: Thankyou Mister Morrison for our chemistry midterm Riley and I decided to experiment, and see given the ingredients on the back of Riley's Kiwi lip-gloss if we could figure out how it was made, and recreate the results.

Mister Morison: That's fascinating and could you?

Farkle: See for yourself. (Farkle hands the teacher two containers one holding the original Kiwi lip-gloss from the store and the other holding their version.

Mister Morison: I have to say they do look and smell Identical.

Riley: They feel identical on my lips too which is great.

Farkle: we also discovered that although it only cost us seven dollars to recreate the lip gloss the price at the store is on average twenty dollars a bottle.

Mister Morison: How fascinating, and what did you learn about the chemical properties?

Farkle: (Farkle goes into a lengthy explanation, and we cut to them leaving class.)

Riley: Thanks for staying for our presentation. You think we did alright?

Farkle: I know we did. You learned a lot more than I thought you had.

Riley: Well I had a pretty great teacher.

Farkle: Mister Morison? He's okay I guess.

Riley: No silly I meant you.

Farkle: Right I knew that.

Riley: So are we still up for meeting after school to work on our essays for History class?

Farkle: Maybe. I have to check on Smakle first, though.

Riley: Right. I almost forgot.

Farkle: I don't get it, Riley, you're usually the first one to race off to help a friend in need. Smakle is clearly upset, and you're acting like you don't even care. What gives?

Riley: You're right. (Riley looks both ashamed and embarrassed.) I just haven't been myself today…

Farkle: I'm sorry I shouldn't be so hard on you. We did stay up all last night and with the added stress of both this chemistry project and a nasty break up. I just shouldn't have said anything.

Riley: No. I'm glad you did. You're right Smakle is your girlfriend, and as a friend, I should care about the fact that she's upset.

Farkle: Thanks. Now I better go if I'm going to catch the next subway to Smakle's neighborhood.

Riley: You're cutting class?

Farkle: It's just Spanish, and Math besides my math class is so easy I could practically sleep through, and I would still make an A.

Riley: Well let me know how it goes with Smakle.

(Farkle leaves the school.)

 **EXT. SMAKLE'S HOUSE-DAY**

Connie: Hi Farkle what are you doing here in the middle of the day?

Farkle: I came to see if Isadora was here it seems she left school early.

Connie: Well I haven't seen her here at the house.

Farkle: Do you have any idea where else she could have gone?

Connie: I don't know maybe the library or Topanga's.

Farkle: I'll look their thanks.

Connie: If you find her, please call and let me know she's okay.

Farkle: will do.

 **INT. FARKLE'S BEDROOM-AFTERNOON**

(Farkle is on the phone seen entering his bedroom.)

Farkle: Sorry Riley I don't think I'll be able to make it to Topanga's latter. I was never able to get a hold of Smakle. No, her mom didn't know where she was either. She wasn't that concerned she said if she hasn't heard from Smakle by dinner time she'd let me know.

(Farkle sees Smakle sitting on the edge of his bed.)

Farkle: I found Smakle. I got to go.

(Farkle hangs up the phone and sits down next to Smakle.)

Smakle: Why do you still have Pluto as part of the solar system in your room when it's no longer a planet?

Farkle: Because it's Riley's favorite planet.

Smakle: If I asked you to take Pluto out of your room would you.

Farkle: No I promised Riley I would keep it there.

Smakle: I thought you'd say that.

Farkle: I know I'm a genius, but I must admit I have no idea why you're so upset.

Smakle: I'm angry because despite the fact that on paper we make a much more suitable couple I can't help but see how much more you like Riley.

Farkle: That's crazy Smakle. You're my girlfriend you are who I chose to be with.

Smakle: Then get rid of Pluto.

Farkle: I can't.

Smakle: Because of Riley.

Farkle: Just because Pluto is no longer a planet doesn't mean it stopped orbiting around the sun.

Samkle: I know that what's your point?

Farkle: My point is Riley may not be my girlfriend, but she's always going to be apart of my life just like Pluto.

Smakle: She likes you.

Farkle: What are you talking about?

Smakle: Riley likes you as in she wants to date you.

Farkle: Huh…

Smakle: Aren't you going to say something?

Farkle: what do you want me to say?

Smakle: I want you to say that for me Farkle Minkus to like an intellectually inferior being like Riley Matthews is so illogical you couldn't imagine it and that in all logical probability You Isadora Smakle are my Ideal mate.

Farkle: You know I would never say something like that.

Smakle: That's still what I want you to say.

Farkle: but I can't

Smakle: Because you like her.

Farkle: You know If this were any other girl even Maya I wouldn't give the information a second thought, but it isn't just any other girl Smakle It's Riley, and I wouldn't be the great scientist you think I am if I didn't at least do an experiment to figure out how I feel.

Smakle: Fine experiment away, but don't expect me to wait around to hear the results.

(Smakle Storms off and Farkle runs after her.)


	8. Advice 8

**INT. TOPANGA'S-AFTERNOON**

(Riley, Maya, and Zay are sitting doing Homework.)

Riley: Well I just got off the phone with Farkle apparently he found Smakle. I hope things go alright.

Zay: Do you really?

Riley: What are you implying Zay?

Zay: All I'm saying is if Smakle and Farkle break up then he's free to go out with you.

Riley: I just want them both to be happy.

Maya: Well it's fifteen minutes past when we said we would meet here. I don't think Lucas is coming.

Zay: He's pretty upset with Riley, so I didn't think he would show up.

Maya: I've never seen him so upset before. I mean I've seen him mad like he was gonna punch something good, but now he just seems sad.

Riley: Do you think I should apologize

Maya: For what? You can't control how you feel, and you were honest with him.

Riley: I know, but he's still upset.

Maya: In my experience things like this just take time. He'll get over it eventually.

Riley: You're probably right. Now, what's with this civil war assignment my dad gave us?

 **INT MATTHEW'S APARTMENT-NIGHT**

 _(knock at door Cory gets up from the couch where he is grading papers on his laptop and answers the door to see Farkle standing there.)_

Cory: Hi Farkle Riley and Maya are at Topanga's studying.

Farkle: I know sir actually I came to talk to you.

Cory: alright come on in.

 _(Cory gestures for Farkle to sit on the couch with him which he does.)_

Cory: What's up you rarely ever come to me with anything.

Farkle: I thought you might have some insight on a predicament I'm in. As you know, I'm currently dating Isadora Smakle.

Cory: I'm aware go on.

Farkle: You once mentioned that you liked a girl you met at the ski lodge named Lauren.

Cory: What about her?

Farkle: Why did you like her?

Cory: She was kind, and we had a lot in common plus I still believed that someone like Topanga was just out of my league and eventually she would realize that she could do better and break up with me. Once I realized how stupid I was being, I came running back to Topanga for forgiveness, and now we've been married for eighteen years. Why do ask Farkle?

Farkle: Do you regret exploring how you felt about Lauren?

Cory: A little. but I think I still would wonder what could have happened if I hadn't explored how I felt.

Farkle: Hypothetically had you been dating Lauren and then you found out Topanga Liked you do you think you still would have chosen Topanga over Lauren?

Cory: That's a hard question Farkle. I don't know what I would have done, but I think Topanga and I are meant to be together, so I don't like to imagine any world where we aren't. Why are you asking me all this?

Farkle: Because I found out someone likes me, and I don't know if it's worth jeopardizing my relationship with Smakle in order to see where things go with this other person.

Cory: Well do you have feelings for them?

Farkle: Yes, I love this person, but I thought I loved Smakle also, and now I'm just really confused.

Cory: I think it's better to explore how you feel then to let questions go unanswered, and if you and Smakle are meant to be then you'll get back together.

Farkle: I really thought given the whole Lauren debacle you would have told me to stay with Smakle.

Cory: I would have, but you said something that changed my mind.

Farkle: and what was that?

Cory: You asked the question as if you were dating Lauren and then when I asked you if you liked the person who you found out likes you, you didn't even hesitate to say yes I love her, and you only then said that you thought you loved Smakle like you weren't sure.

Farkle: You make a good point Mister Matthews.

Cory: You're the smartest kid I know I have no doubt you'll figure out how you feel, and that everything will turn out alright.

Farkle: How can you be so sure.

Cory: Because good comes out of every conflict even big ones like the Civil war.


	9. What is Love? 9

**INT. TOPANGA'S-AFTERNOON**

(Riley, Maya, and Zay are sitting doing Homework Farkle enters, and sits down in his usual spot.)

Farkle: sorry I'm late guys.

(Riley hugs Farkle.)

Riley: it's ok is everything alright between you and Smakle?

Farkle: I don't know. we got into a silly argument about my having Pluto in my solar system, and then she said you had romantic feelings for me… which we all know is ridiculous right?

(Riley blushes profusely and turns away from Farkle.)

Riley: Yeeah…

(Maya punches Riley in the arm.)

Zay: Oh come on Riley you said (cut off by Maya)

Maya: Zay and I best get going. Call me later Riles?

Riley: why wouldn't I?

(Zay and Maya leave.)

Farkle: What was that about?

(Riley shrugs)

Riley: I may have a little crush on you, and they may know about it.

Farkle: Riley?

Riley: I know you're with Smakle and I'm happy for you so can we just move on?

Farkle: No.

Riley: come on Farkle I can't lose both you and Lucas on the same day.

(Riley begins to tear up.)

Farkle: You're not losing me I just need you to listen. I choose you. I love you I always have since the first day we met I just never thought that you'd feel the same way.

(Riley's sad teary eyed face turns into a smile)

Riley: I didn't ever think of you like that till that night you invited Maya and I to the buggy awards. When you gave me that Hippo and reminded me why you love me it made me think maybe I could see you as more than a friend.

Farkle: but that was so long ago why didn't you ever say anything?

Riley: Because I wasn't sure about how I felt, and then you started dating Smakle and I thought it was too late.

Farkle: But then why did you start dating Lucas?

Riley: I always thought Lucas was extremely handsome and to be honest he looked like this idea I had of prince charming.

Farkle: so, you did like him?

(Farkle looks disappointed and confused.)

Riley: Not really, I liked the idea of him, but when we started dating I just felt awkward around him I mean I could barely talk to him for months. I was more or less peer pressured in to dating him. He's a nice guy and all but I just turned to mush around him and was never able to be myself.

(Farkle scoots closer to her starts holding Riley's hand and looks her in the eyes.)

Farkle: Why didn't you tell me that I mean we had that whole conversation where I gave you the new year's ultimatum and you never said anything.

Riley: Farkle I didn't say anything because you never gave me a chance when I dragged you up to the roof at my new year's party I was going to tell you how I felt about you, but instead you told everyone I liked Lucas before I got the chance.

Farkle: I'm sorry Riley I really thought you liked Lucas.

Riley: I did Like Lucas I still do, but I never loved Lucas.

(Farkle kisses Riley.)

Farkle: I love you too Riley.

Riley: But I never said

(Farkle cuts Riley off with another kiss.)

Farkle: I'm a genius remember?

(Riley Kisses Farkle.)

Riley: You're so much more than just a genius.


End file.
